


Surprise

by MentalMishap



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, My boi's birthday, Was going to upload on his actual birthday but didnt, no beta we die like men, there was gonna be comfort but i didnt, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalMishap/pseuds/MentalMishap
Summary: (Forgive me i'm bad at Summarys)Souji and the team seem to be avoiding Yosuke. Or maybe that's just his overactive imagination?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic plz dont shoot me.  
> Based on a post from Pikaiscool. Go check her out Shen is a god.  
> https://apparentlyimunoriginal.tumblr.com/post/184403164825/pikaiscool-because-its-easy-to-self-project
> 
> Also, the fic cuts off before anything can really happen. Like it ends suddenly. Just ran out of ideas. Well, thats not true. I'm just lazy. Might continue. Who knows.

It was June 22, and Yosuke started his day as he would start anyday. He got up, brushed his teeth, got dressed, ate, and booked it to school on his bike. He got to class, (Just barely making the bell) and sat down right behind Souji.   
Souji Seta. His Partner, best friend, and most importantly, his crush. ‘Wait wait wait. No no. Not crush. Scratch that last one. He felt absolutely nothing towards Souji. Nothing.’ Yosuke sighed. It’s amazing how he can even stick his foot in his mouth in his own head. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and turned to face the board. If he wanted to get anywhere in life, he had to actually listen to Kashiwagi’s lecture.   
Of course, his mind had other plans. Like Souji. Yosuke couldn’t help but notice that Souji, who normally paid close attention to the lecture, even if it was just about Kashiwagi’s latest ex, was scribbling on some paper. He could always just be taking notes, but he looked like he wasn’t listening at all. He’d have to ask him about that later.   
Soon, lunch arrived. Yosuke always sat with Souji at lunch, so it was the perfect time to ask about what was on Souji’s mind. And Speak of the devil, Souji had turned around and began speaking to him. What came next however, shocked Yosuke ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶ ̶l̶i̶t̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.   
“Hey, Yosuke, do you mind if I sit with someone else today?”  
It was like a slap to the face. But who was he to deny him? What would he say, ‘Oh, sorry you're stuck with me there’s no turning back now hahaaa-- Oh wait now He’s staring at me, say something!’   
“O-Oh! Yeah, s-sure! It’s fine!” Yosuke babbled. Souji didn’t seem too convinced with his answer, but despite this, stood anyway.  
“I’ll see you later then.” With this, Souji began to walk away. Yosuke could only sit and watch him leave with a bit of a dumbfounded expression. Quietly, He stood, too, and began to walk around the school. ‘I guess i’ll have to find someone else to sit with. Question is, who?’ Yosuke Pondered this for a minute. Chie? ‘Probably with Yukiko, being all lovey-dovey or whatever.’ Teddie? ‘Was he even at school? He’s not even supposed to be here in the first place.’ Rise? ‘Probably busy batting away some lovesick fool or another. She IS an Idol, afterall.’ Kanij? ‘No. Probably with Naoto. It’s so easy to see how much they’re pinning over each other. Wouldn’t want to interrupt.’ Yosuke had made his way to the roof, and he saw it. The whole of the IT. Sitting together and eating lunch. ‘Oh.’ was the only coherent thought Yosuke could have. Rise seemed to notice him, as her eyes went wide. Yosuke swiftly turned around, and closed the door. Through it, he heard Rise’s voice.  
“Teddie! We told you watch the door for him!”  
He Could barely hear Teddie’s apology as he speed walked away.   
When he made it back to his desk and sat down, he realized he wasn’t hungry anymore. He Popped on his headphones, and set his music to shuffle. Who knows how long he would have sat there had Souji not poked him when the bell rang.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The day ended fairly normally. Classmates stood and flocked to their friends, and Yosuke packed up his books and whatnot. Souji had already left in a hurry, but that was normal. He knew Souji picked up jobs once in a while to pay for the teams gear. He should probably help with that. Maybe bring it up at the next meeting? He had just walked out the front gates when he heard it. It was the rest of the IT again. This time, he actually heard their discussion.   
Souji Spoke first.  
“Hey. We should head to Okina to shop.”  
Each of the team voiced their approval of this statement.  
“That sounds cool.”  
“Yeah! Lets go!”  
“Sure. I don’t mind.”  
Chie spoke then. “Alright! Let’s grab the next Train!”   
Yosuke could only watch as everyone left the school yard, probably off to Okina.

He was dumbfounded. Confused. A bit scared, too. He Began to walk again. Did they leave him out for a reason? Was he really that unliked? No, they wouldn’t do that to him. Right? Right? right…? Huh. So he really waS JUST A PAIN IN TH E A S S--- Before He could spiral anyfurther, he shoved his headphones on and blasted the same song until each word completely lost its meaning.   
He had ended up walking to the floodplain, of all places. He took a seat on the grass. His mind was completely blank, the only thing there, song lyrics. He closed his eyes. Maybe he could stay here forever? Just sitting. At the floodplain. A breeze gently brushing by. It was… tranquil, he supposed.   
Just then, something brushed by his leg. Yosuke opened his eyes, to not only find that it was already dark, but a small cat, searching for warmth. The cat was a deep black, with a white stomach. Half of the cats face was a golden yellow color, and bits of yellow showed on its back. He reached his hand out and allowed the cat to smell him, before gently rubbing behind its ears. There were always a lot of cats in Inaba, Mostly at the floodplain. Souji liked cats, he’d have to see if he knew how many were down here. Oh yeah. Souji. The Investigation Team. ‘I wonder if they’re back from Okina. Without him.’ A frown settled on his face. ‘I guess it was just a matter of time. After everyone in the city, Saki-senpai… How long until I learn my lesson?’ Yosuke sighed. The cat seemed to notice the deep pits of despair Yosuke had dug himself, as it nuzzled his hand, and climbed in his lap. The cats purr, at least, was something to focus on besides his thoughts.   
Eventually, He had to get up. He set the cat aside, and quietly stood. He removed his headphones, as the battery on his phone had died an hour or two ago. Only the sound of rushing water remained. The cat had run away when Yosuke stood up. Again, he sighed. He made his way back home.  
When he arrived, he noticed all the lights in the house out. That was strange. Both his mom and dad were usually back by now, and even if they weren’t, Teddie was usually there this late. Yosuke suddenly realised that he didn’t even know how late “This late” was. That was bad. He rushed inside. 

 

“Surprise!” 

The lights flickered on. Yosuke was so spooked, he had jumped back a bit, and instinctively reached for his kunai, which of course, weren’t there. Standing before him, filling the space of the front room, was the IT. Teddie held a few neatly (And not so neatly) wrapped boxes, Kanji held an extra party hat, as everyone but Yosuke wore one. Chie Held onto three balloons, while Yukiko held Chie’s other hand. Rise and Naoto had party poppers, one each, which they had popped when Yosuke walked in. And Souji, right in the front, held a bright orange cake, with the words “Happy Birthday Yosuke!” Neatly printed on top. Yosuke was too shocked to speak, so Chie happily filled in for him.   
“Happy birthday, you big dork!”  
“We hope you aren’t too disappointed with the results; We barely had time to do anything.” Naoto Naoto calmly smiled.   
“Hell yeah, Senpai! Why didn’t ya tell anyone it was your birthday today!” Kanji Yelled. Kanji Yelled most things, but it seemed as if he was trying to be a little quiet though.  
“Yosuke!! How bear you keep this secret all to yourself!” Teddie suddenly dropped the presents and ran to crush Yosuke in a bear hug.   
“Oof! Teddie! Get off!”   
Strangely, Teddie actually listened and back away. It was funny, really. His parents never did much for his birthday, so he had completely forgotten about it. Yosuke felt as if he could cry. He wouldn’t, though. Chie would hold it over his head forever.  
“You guys didn’t have to do any of this.”   
“Yes we did! Birthdays are always fun to celebrate!” Yukiko giggled.  
“Sorry for avoiding you today. We had to make sure you didn’t find out about the plans. After all, you only gave us one day to prepare everything.” Souji stated.   
“Sorry…? I think?” Oh great, now he was embarrassed.   
“Come on! Come on! We’ve got a cake to dig into! Sensei Made it, so it’s sure to be good!” Teddie yelled, as he took the cake from Souji and ran into the dining room. Everyone followed, except Souji and Yosuke.   
“We should probably hurry, if we don’t want Teddie to eat all the cake.” Yosuke started off to the dining room, but Souji stopped him.   
“Hold on. I wanted to give you your gift first.”  
Yosuke turned to see Souji holding a card in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix the last chapter, but i suddenly realized i have no clue how to work the site. So i guess it aint gettin fixed. :p
> 
> The chapter picks up right where the last left off.  
> Yosuke has acknowledged his sexuality and accepted it.

"Ok, sure." Yosuke took the card from Souji's hand. 

The envelope was orange, with a music note sticker holding it closed. He opened it up to reveal a blank white card with a very well done child's drawing of Yosuke and Souji at what looks like the floodplain. Souji gestured to the drawing. 

"Nanako helped me with the drawing. She also says happy birthday." 

Yosuke looked back down at the drawing and smiled. "Tell her I said thanks, and that her drawings absolutely incredible."  
Yosuke opened the card to reveal Souji's neat handwriting. 

_Happy Birthday, Partner. For a long while, I struggled with what to get you, but I figured I could give this a chance.  
Yosuke, will you go out with me?_

_-Signed,  
Souji Seta _

Yosuke's eyes went wide and he stared up at Souji, Who, for the first time that he'd ever seen, seemed nervous. Yosuke had no idea what to say, but at the same time, did. Souji spoke then. 

"You can, of course, say no, but... ah." 

Souji fiddled with his sleeve. It seemed he didn't know what to say either. How could Yosuke even respond? How would he say anything without sticking his foot in his mouth? But he had to say _Something,_ they were both panicking. He could do this. 

"I... Y-Yes." He managed to stutter out. 

Souji looked up, and seemed almost alarmed. 

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!" Yosuke practically yelled. Man, he was not good at this. 

"Man, Its about time you two got together."

Both boys jumped and turned to see Chie standing in the hallway. 

_"Chie!"_ Yosuke basically screeched.   
Chie just laughed at him. 

"Come on, Rise's already cut the cake." With that, Chie walked back to the kitchen. 

"I guess we should go." Souji chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, guess so." Yosuke muttered. 

They both began to walk to the kitchen as well, and if their hands just so happened to connect, neither said a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a small ending to where i left off last chapter. also, _Guess who kinda sorta figured out italics! *dabs*_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, maybe I'll continue it, or at least fix it. First time using Ao3, I'm not too sure how it works. :/


End file.
